


morning

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 睡奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 清晨维吉尔的报复。互攻注意
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> 在word里找到了这个，然而当时的我没写完。

维吉尔醒了过来，脑壳还因为宿醉而隐隐作痛。没有任何魔人生理学的书说恶魔会因为醉酒而头疼，但他是半魔，所以情有可原。疼痛让他不自觉地用了点力气在手臂上，这时他才发现被他牢牢箍住，因他的施力而皱起眉头的男孩。维吉尔一边放松了力道，重新闭上眼睛打算再睡会，一边想，抱着裸着的儿子裸睡，没什么问题。  
然而随着神经的放松，腹部的不适逐渐明显。很涨，维吉尔睁开一只眼睛，撩起了被子打算一探究竟。被松开了桎梏的男孩对于被子被掀不满地发出了一个消音字，翻了个身。于是维吉尔决定下床自z己去检查一下，半魔照理也是不会得肠胃病的，如果是有什么寄生恶魔在肚子里，他不介意剖开来看看。  
刚坐起来，他就知道不对劲了。什么暖热的液体因为重力的吸引突破了括约肌的限制，缓慢地从他的穴口溢出。维吉尔皱着眉伸手下去抹了一把，沾了一手乳白色的粘稠液体，带着股腥臊味儿。毋庸置疑是精液，塞满了他的肚子以至于块垒分明的腹肌都被挤得轻微变形。他就这么含着一肚子精液睡了一晚，还奇迹般地没有漏出来多少。  
男人横了眼还睡得正香的男孩，像是个揪住了做坏事儿子把柄的老父亲。他的儿子毫无疑问就是罪魁祸首。维吉尔欺身压了过去，把沾着精液的手指塞进了那张微开的嘴里，尝到味道的男孩睁开朦胧的眼睛，带着点怒意推开对方手掌，“搞什么啊，维吉尔。”  
男人直接扯走了被子，掰开了尼禄的腿，把湿漉漉的手指塞进臀缝里柔软的小穴。  
“呃，操，你一大早就要做这个。。。”尼禄有些抗拒地压着维吉尔的肩膀，没睡醒的力道比起握着老父亲头往地下摔的时候，简直绵软的像在调情。还没等男孩做出更激烈的反抗，就爽的扬起了头卸掉手上的力气。对他（各方面）内部构造极为熟知的维吉尔自然很快就戳到了他的软肋，让男孩只能挺着屁股让他再摁得重一点。  
“趁父亲醉酒的时候灌了他一肚子精液，哼？”维吉尔轻哼一声，抽出了手指，把阴茎抵在了准备完全的小穴上，又握住了尼禄泪汪汪地滴着水的肉棒。  
尼禄舒服地耸动了几下腰把阴茎在父亲的掌心蹭动，听到了维吉尔的话，他还迟钝着的大脑努力运转了三秒，才猛然叫到，“嘿，才不是那样，是你...唔！”  
阴茎并没有耐心等着尼禄的话说完，直接破开肉壁长驱直入。维吉尔抬起了男孩颤抖的腰身以便能进入的更加顺畅，“是我什么？”他发问的同时感觉到随着动作后面涌出更多的精液，顺着大腿往下流。  
男孩哽住了一会，消化完着被突然进入的感觉。他带着点水汽的眼睛望着维吉尔，“是你自己说什么，要我全都，呃，射进来之类的。”他明显不太擅长说这种令人羞耻的话，停顿了老半天才讲完。

昨晚两个中老年男人不知道为什么突然就开始拼酒，你一杯我一杯，哥俩好啊 八匹马啊 六啊六啊 什么的都来了，也不知道哪里学来的东西。  
最后的结果当然是两败俱伤，默默在一旁看着这对兄弟疯狂比拼、还要劝阻他俩不要动刀动枪的尼禄自然是没喝多少，因此担负起了把两个醉酒的大叔送回房间的责任。  
在把但丁扶回房的途中，尼禄自然是被他动手动脚。这个被扔在床上的便宜叔叔还抛了个媚眼给侄子，一副小哥哥快来玩呀的站街女样子。尼禄无语地想到，但丁喝醉酒后真是把骚的本性发挥到了极致。当然这一招发骚很管用，要不是还有个令人头疼的老父亲要拖回房间，男孩都想趁人之危就地正法了但丁。他迅速逃离现场并带上了门阻断那连绵不断的浪叫。  
接下来是更棘手的对象，他的父亲。尼禄把维吉尔从地毯上来起来，将他的一只手臂搭在肩膀上。醉的迷迷糊糊地男人无师自通，把另一只手绕在了尼禄的脖子上，接着又把双腿都缠上尼禄的腰。  
“操”这个姿势太犯规了。腰侧那对结实修长的大腿，隔着布料给予压力，尼禄咬咬牙，抬起头想要让人下去。接着他就撞进了一双饱含情欲的眸子，维吉尔的脸颊通红，睫毛轻颤，神情被酒精软化，漂亮的嘴泛着水色，散着酒气。尼禄凝视着那瓣微张的唇，猛然回忆起为数不多对方给自己口交的经历，和那潮湿口腔的热度。  
该死，他看见维吉尔笑了一下，妖娆地像个魅魔。他放松了大腿，让身子下垂以便屁股压在尼禄裤裆的勃起上。  
“你很兴奋，小男孩。”他掐着尼禄的下巴吻了上去，舌头带着浓烈酒气，钻进口腔。尼禄觉得自己是被吻醉了，才感到难以呼吸，浑身泛热。他忘了每一次和维吉尔接吻，结局似乎都是如此。  
“不不，等一下，papa..”尼禄在喘气的间隙阻止道，维吉尔一副就要在这翻雨覆雨的模样，他却还有着为数不多的羞耻心，虽然他的阴茎正兴致高昂地顶着他父亲的屁股，“我们去楼上吧。”  
维吉尔眨眨眼，被酒精麻痹的大脑迟缓地思考着，最后点了点头。尼禄如释重负地叹了口气，伸手圈住他的腰。维吉尔没有任何从他身上下去的意思，尼禄也不打算再刺激他的父亲，以他的蛮力抱他上楼不是什么难事。  
“但是，我想让你先插进来。”  
尼禄抖了一下，错愕的看向维吉尔，这个讲着色情的男人表情却像是在提出什么一本正经的要求。他要收回前言，斯巴达兄弟喝醉酒后都把骚的本性发挥到了极致！！维吉尔一定是醉的不轻了，他平时从不会说这种话。  
“papa，你明天一定会后悔于现在说的话。”尼禄空出一只手来捂脸，他的阴茎却因为维吉尔描述的画面而更加胀痛。这太有诱惑力了。“我觉得你应该休息一会，醒醒酒。”  
“强者从来不会后悔。”维吉尔的语气不耐，伸手捏住尼禄的后颈，迫使他抬头，声音里带了点嘶哑的轰鸣，“要么插进来，要么直接在这做。”

醉鬼果然固执而不可理喻。尼禄悄悄翻了个白眼。他的恶魔发出来一声嘤咛，在父亲充斥血缘威压的动作下顺从 臣服。一半的他投降了，另一半只好随声附和。  
“好吧，father”尼禄开始解裤链。维吉却尔在保持身体依旧挂在儿子身上的情况下，更迅速地脱掉了皮裤，任由自己的阴茎被碾在腹肌间，反过手去摸身下那根解放出来的滚烫性器，催促道：“快一点。”  
“这儿没有润滑剂。”尼禄环顾了一圈，抱着最后一丝希望，露出一副为难的表情。  
“不需要，”维吉尔的指尖剐蹭着男孩漏水的马眼，龟头已经被前液弄得湿淋淋。“你已经够 湿 了。”  
在劫难逃。尼禄因父亲的话羞得满脸通红，他索性掰开那结实的臀瓣，将阴茎压在穴口，自暴自弃地想：赶紧让醉酒的维吉尔闭嘴。  
湿滑的性器挤进紧涩的肠道，过程并不艰难。维吉尔很习惯于（并喜欢）这种全靠儿子前液的插入，在连根吃入后发出一声满足的叹息。

“接着我...操！”尼禄因为维吉尔的一个深顶而惊叫一声，对于对方近似报复的行为有些恼怒“你说过不会后悔的！”  
“我没有后悔。”维吉尔放缓了速度，不疾不徐地碾过尼禄的前列腺，“难道你不喜欢？”  
尼禄被这轻柔地刺激撩在快感边缘，恨恨地咬牙。他确实喜欢更粗暴的性爱，他的恶魔巴不得维吉尔把他钉死在床上。“好吧，你说得对，papa。用力一点，操我。”  
“这么久了，你还是不会说敬语。”维吉尔挑眉，拽着尼禄的肩膀将他翻了个身。阴茎挤在穴道内转了半圈，猝不及防地猛烈摩擦逼出了男孩一声呻吟和一股前液。炸毛的小猫咪扭过头去，想要反驳一句你也从未说过。清脆的巴掌打断了他，落在白嫩的臀瓣上。  
这位不称职的父亲十分热衷于这种“惩罚方式”，好像尼禄还是个十几岁、需要管教的叛逆少年。对一个成年人，这很羞辱，尼禄最初还会抗拒，最后发现他的身体该死的喜欢，并自欺欺人地解释：这是对父爱的畸形渴望。他翘起屁股，把柔软的臀肉送进父亲的掌心，细密的疼痛与麻痒酸软了脊椎和大脑。可怜的男孩紧紧抓着床单，后穴紧绷，阴茎颤抖，前液把腹部和被褥染得一塌糊涂。他快要高潮了，只要维吉尔再扇一下，或者两下，他就能把精液撒在床单上，性器甚至不需要被触碰。  
维吉尔停手了。他把掌心覆在被抽得通红的臀上，阴茎抽出大半。尼禄不满地扭扭屁股，他站在高潮的悬崖边，肌肉紧绷，浑身是汗，助推的人却恶劣地没有了动作。  
“daddy...”他知道父亲想听什么。“求您了，请继续！打我的屁股。”维吉尔这个变态控制狂最喜爱听他的求饶。  
然而满足的笑声或者是皮肉想撞的清脆响声没有出现。维吉尔揉捏着掌下软肉，引得尼禄发出空虚的喘息。  
“继续说，”在尼禄困惑的目光中，他补充到，“昨晚的事。”

尼禄艰难地迈开步子，抓着维吉尔的腰。并非因为他力气太小或者维吉尔太重，他父亲的后穴太热太湿，还带着频率收缩，紧紧地咬住塞在里面的阴茎。尼禄不是一个毫无性经验的处男，他父亲却是个淫荡老练的婊子。  
每跨上一档，随着身体的摆动穴口会吐出一段阴茎，接着又狠狠吞入，细嫩的软肉压上睾丸。尼禄被这毫无章法的惯性运动逼得头晕脑热，还有维吉尔低哑的呻吟在耳边煽风点火，他几乎集中不了注意去关注楼梯，几次踩空。手摩挲在对方紧绷的腰腹上，尼禄想把注意力集中在父亲身体别的美好部分，而不是被充血的下体掌控大脑，他并不想...  
“可别在上床前就射了，尼禄。”维吉尔双手绕过男孩的脖子，垂下眸子与他对视。他的脸上挂着色欲的红晕，神情又像个运筹帷幄的掌权者。这一句话完全戳在尼禄的痛脚上。  
“你也是！”尼禄的反驳脱口而出，后知后觉自己在维吉尔面前总是像个十几岁的叛逆少年，爱好是顶嘴父亲的每一句话。  
“既然这样，如果你能在上床前把我操射，我就满足你一个要求。”他收紧了夹在腰间的长腿。  
维吉尔完全知道如何挑起别人的斗志，这可能是刻在他舌头上的激将法。尼禄兴致高昂地接受了挑战，又敏锐地意识到了一个问题。  
“如果我输了怎么办，满足你一个要求？”  
“天真的小男孩，你什么时候被允许拒绝我的要求？”维吉尔又在宣誓他对自己儿子的绝对控制权。让尼禄怀疑他是否真的醉了。  
尼禄二十几年形成世界观并不认同这样的关系，他的恶魔却对此感激涕零，欣喜若狂。  
“愿赌服输，papa ”尼禄疾步跨过楼梯，一下子便来到了房门前。他捏住维吉尔的肩膀把他压在门板上，“你只说了上床前，可没规定必须一边走一边操。”  
被钻了漏洞的父亲睫毛颤了颤，没说多余的话。他绷紧的脚背透露出兴奋，尼禄没有注意到。


End file.
